Nucleic acid sequence data is valuable in myriad applications in biological research and molecular medicine, including determining the hereditary factors in disease, in developing new methods to detect disease and guide therapy (van de Vijver et al. (2002) “A gene-expression signature as a predictor of survival in breast cancer,” New England Journal of Medicine 347: 1999-2009), and in providing a rational basis for personalized medicine. Obtaining and verifying sequence data for use in such analyses has made it necessary for sequencing technologies to undergo advancements to expand throughput, lower reagent and labor costs, and improve accuracy (See, e.g., Chan, et al. (2005) “Advances in Sequencing Technology” (Review) Mutation Research 573: 13-40 which is incorporated herein in its entireties for all purposes.
Various methods of sequencing are used and each has its strengths and weaknesses. Single molecule real time sequencing has advantages over other sequencing methodologies including the ability to provide longer read lengths. Many current methods of sequencing use optical labels. There is a need for improved sequencing instruments and methods that use non-optical readouts, and in particular real time single molecule sequencing methods with these characteristics.
Redox detection of single molecules, involving detecting the oxidation and reduction of molecules has been demonstrated. The current invention provides instruments, devices and methods for non-optical real time single molecule sequencing.